<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>五次昆汀·贝克感到心动，一次他承认了 by lei534</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997046">五次昆汀·贝克感到心动，一次他承认了</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534'>lei534</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lei534/pseuds/lei534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>你可以骗我，但你不能欺骗你自己。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck &amp; Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>五次昆汀·贝克感到心动，一次他承认了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.担保<br/>当昆汀·贝克看到杵在自家门口的那个人时，他没控制住冷哼一声。<br/>比他早先一步到家的大男孩一手提着书包，一手攥着他的蜘蛛面罩，看着像是要打招呼，嘴唇动了动却没漏出声来。昆汀甚至懒得问他怎么知道自己住哪儿，自顾自开门进去了。<br/>彼得立刻跟着进门，还不忘顺手把门带上。他用征询的目光看了眼昆汀，对方正在专心地倒咖啡，是两杯不是一杯，这个事实令他莫名安心，于是彼得就近拖了把椅子坐下来。<br/>“你倒挺不见外的。”昆汀的挪揄从房间另一头传来。<br/>“麻烦多加点牛奶，贝克先生。”<br/>昆汀瞪了眼笑得露出牙齿的少年，慢吞吞地从冰箱里拿出一盒未开封的牛奶。<br/>“贝克先生，这几天过得怎么样？弗瑞局长一直说你不能适应社会生活但我相信你肯定没问题的，毕竟你都在积极找工作了，我真的觉得特效师很适合你但是你要继续搞技术也不赖……”<br/>“你怎么知道我在找工作？”昆汀一句话就打断了彼得的喋喋不休，而对方几乎是立刻就收敛了方才略显兴奋的神情，心虚地低头喝起咖啡。<br/>昆汀冷笑一声，话里倒没有嘲讽的意味：“行了，我知道你们一直在监视我。”<br/>彼得抬起头，眼睛里的亮光又开始闪烁：“你早就知道啦？”<br/>“我恨不得出门买菜都能碰上七八个特工，更不要说这栋屋子里大大小小的监视器、窃听器。不过你居然也会来关注我这个普通人，看来神盾局的人手真是充足到可以随意浪费了。”<br/>彼得挠了挠头，他想起当初弗瑞对昆汀的评价：“这个普通人惹出的麻烦快他妈比那群超能力混蛋还要大了。”<br/>他忍不住笑出声，昆汀给了他一个疑惑的眼神。<br/>“没什么，贝克先生。”<br/>昆汀挥了挥手表示没兴趣追究，他看了眼彼得快见底的咖啡，冷淡地说：“你什么时候走？”<br/>彼得缩了缩脖子，眼神有点委屈：“你不想我呆在这儿？”<br/>“你不用拯救纽约吗？我又跑不掉。”<br/>“我每周至少要在你这儿呆满一个小时的，今天已经是星期天了。”<br/>“呆满一个小时？这算什么奇怪的打卡制度？别告诉我你还要写监视报告。”<br/>彼得眨了眨眼，声音骤然沮丧起来：“要写啊，这是局长亲自布置的任务。”<br/>这下昆汀是真的惊讶了，他本以为彼得只是一时兴起来他这儿转转而已，没想到“监视昆汀·贝克”已经成为蜘蛛侠日常工作的一部分。<br/>“得到如此重视我是该说荣幸还是不幸呢？”<br/>彼得移开视线，盯着墙壁的某一点：“呃，我也不知道，可能你真的太危险了吧。”<br/>昆汀盯着彼得看了一会，眼见少年的脸越来越红，他慢慢地开口：“要假装相信显而易见的谎言真的很难。”<br/>彼得为了抑制紧张喝的咖啡反过来狠狠呛了他一口，他连连咳嗽，一边用袖子擦嘴一边努力稳住呼吸。昆汀叹了口气，把纸巾推到彼得面前：“说吧，怎么回事？我是没什么所谓，最多再回精神病院，弗瑞能把我放出来我已经很惊讶了。”<br/>“不不，你不会回精神病院的，我……其实是我让局长放你出来的。”<br/>昆汀瞪大眼睛，淡蓝的眸子反着细碎的光。<br/>“我跟他做担保，说你一定可以回归社会……他骂了我一顿，但是最后还是答应了，条件就是我要负责你的监视工作。”<br/>彼得其实省略了很多句弗瑞说的“你脑子坏掉了”“你以为自己在做什么”以及“他要是再他妈干什么出格的事你就好好后悔自己的愚蠢吧”。不过昆汀多少也可以猜到，尼克·弗瑞可不是什么老好人。<br/>昆汀凝视着彼得的眼睛，少年的眼底总是有种尖利的率直，就算是自己的背叛也不能抹去一分一毫，刺得他心口发疼。<br/>他轻轻地说，声音飘渺得宛如梦游：“我该说你是善良还是愚蠢？”<br/>彼得有些无奈地笑了笑：“弗瑞也这么说，可我不觉得善良是坏事。”<br/>昆汀沉默了一会儿，突然站起来，彼得有些疑惑：“怎么了，贝克先生？”<br/>“吃饭，你不饿我可饿了。”<br/>彼得看着昆汀从冰箱里拿出食材，有点拿不准他是在下逐客令还是想他留下来。在他纠结的当口，昆汀的声音从房间另一端传来：“先说好我只会煮意面，你要是不想吃的话现在就可以走人了。”<br/>彼得愣了一下，嘴角却在他反应过来之前翘了起来，勾出一个明亮的笑容。<br/>2.领带<br/>“你要推销什么？我是不会买保险的。”<br/>彼得迎着扑面而来的嘲笑，颇为沮丧地低头扯了扯身上的西装：“真有那么糟？”<br/>“这可是返校日，”昆汀上下打量他一眼，彼得觉得自己后颈的汗毛竖了起来：“你这衣服还是去年的吧？”<br/>“我就去年舞会上穿过一次，之后再也没穿过！买新的太浪费了吧？”彼得颇为无辜地眨着眼睛，说话语气义正严辞。<br/>昆汀对他的发言回报以一个明显的白眼：“你不如穿着格子衬衫跳舞，至少还有个性点。”<br/>彼得的脑袋耷拉得比他的胸花还要厉害，他讷讷地说：“反正……反正现在也来不及了。”<br/>“谁让你非要来我这儿。”昆汀冷漠地抱怨着走向卧室，彼得犹豫了一下还是跟了上去。昆汀从衣柜里抽了两根领带出来：“黑色还是蓝色？”<br/>彼得拉起自己的领带看了眼，昆汀的指尖顺着他的视线落在领带末端的褶皱上：“你是不是忘记熨了？”<br/>彼得红着脸摸了摸鼻子，不好意思告诉昆汀是今天换蜘蛛服的时候衣服胡乱塞在书包里弄皱的。<br/>“黑色，还是蓝色？”<br/>彼得看着昆汀的眼睛，下意识回答：“蓝色。”<br/>蓝色是很深的蓝色，上面还点缀着银灰的纹路，彼得还没到讲究领带配色的年纪，只觉得看起来比他自己那条要漂亮多了。他自觉解开领带，还没伸手昆汀就凑了过来。<br/>“我来吧。”他淡淡地说，脸上没什么表情。他的手指触到彼得的后颈又很快抽离，指节与蓝色的布料在领口翻飞。调整领结的时候，彼得听见布料摩擦的声音，他低下头，闻到浅浅的古龙水气息。<br/>他盯着昆汀修长的手指，脸颊微微发热。<br/>“其实我……今年我没有舞伴。”<br/>“哦？你的那位告白对象呢？”<br/>“我没告白。”<br/>“我看你还带了腕花。”<br/>彼得叹了口气：“梅给我准备的，我还没告诉她我跟MJ没在一起，我怕她问我为什么。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>彼得抬头，对上昆汀带着捉弄意味的笑，他的脸比方才更红了一些。他还没想好怎么解释，昆汀已经调整好领带，抽身在离他一步远的地方站定。<br/>古龙水的香气依旧萦绕在鼻尖。<br/>昆汀拍了拍彼得的肩膀：“走吧。”<br/>“去哪？”<br/>“送你去学校，你不会还想飞过去吧？”<br/>彼得笑了笑，快步跟上去，完全没发现昆汀把自己的旧领带好好地收进了衣橱里。<br/>3.恐惧<br/>几乎是开门的一瞬间昆汀就察觉到了异样。<br/>窗户开着，夜晚的冷风打在他脸上，而他清楚地记得自己出门前把所有窗户都关得好好的。<br/>他第一反应是报警，随即觉得这太讽刺了。考虑到他这间屋子确实贫瘠到没东西好偷，神盾局的特工说不定还在外面晃悠，他自觉没什么好担心的。想通了这一点，他决定出门散个步，等那位不开眼的小偷主动走人。<br/>就在他转身的一瞬间，他听见身后传来一个有气无力却十分熟悉的声音：“别走。”<br/>他一惊，开了灯发现沙发上躺着一个他再熟悉不过的人。彼得蜷缩着，面罩掉在地上，红蓝的蜘蛛服上沾满灰尘和土块，胸口横着三道触目惊心的伤口，像是某种野兽撕扯开来的，还在不断往外渗血。<br/>“你……”昆汀想说你还好吗，话到嘴边却转了个弯：“你弄脏我的沙发了。”<br/>彼得扯出一个苍白的笑容：“对不起啦。”<br/>昆汀被他的好脾气弄得无话可说，他皱着眉头打量了一番，默默从柜子里拿了医药箱出来。彼得顺从地脱掉上衣，伤口暴露在惨白的日光灯下更加瘆人，昆汀一言不发地清理伤口。<br/>“其实不管也没关系，我伤好得很快。”<br/>“是啊。”昆汀附和着，手里动作却没停下：“哪怕被火车撞了过几天也一样活蹦乱跳。”<br/>彼得又笑了，好像昆汀讲了一个很好笑的笑话似的。<br/>“你这是去跟变异熊打架了？”<br/>“差不多，不过不是熊，是蜥蜴，变异蜥蜴有这——么大，嘶……”彼得边说边做手势，结果扯到伤口，小小地吸了口气。<br/>“好好说话别动手。”昆汀瞪了他一眼：“你要是死在这儿我麻烦就大了。”<br/>“我不会死的，贝克先生。”<br/>“死不了就赶紧回家去。”<br/>“不能让梅看见我这个样子，她会哭的。”<br/>“你好兄弟呢？去他家呆一晚上不行？”<br/>“他也会担心的。”<br/>昆汀看着彼得毫无血色的脸颊，口气有些暴躁：“无所谓，反正我不担心你。”<br/>彼得只是虚弱地弯了弯唇角。昆汀认命般叹气，低着头给彼得的伤口上纱布，屋里安静得只能听见两人的呼吸。彼得盯着昆汀低垂的眉眼，收敛了攻击性与冷漠的他仿佛又回到了初相识的时候，纤长的睫毛温柔地抖动着。<br/>也许是为了平复心里那点悸动，彼得强迫自己开了个不好笑的玩笑：“我还以为你会趁我受伤给我一枪呢。”<br/>昆汀冷哼一声：“在神盾局的重重监视之下？谢谢，我还不想回精神病院。”<br/>“要是没有神盾局呢？”彼得凝视着昆汀，眼底有忽明忽灭的水光：“如果有机会，你还会杀我吗？”<br/>昆汀沉默了。他处理完伤口，用手背支起彼得的下巴，沾了酒精的棉布温和地拂去他脸上的泥土和血迹。做完这一切，他平静地说：“会啊。”<br/>彼得也不恼，只是温和地舒了口气：“这样啊。”<br/>“不害怕吗？”<br/>“不怕，我打得过你。”<br/>“变异蜥蜴呢？它可比我厉害。”<br/>彼得坚定地摇头：“你比它厉害多了。”<br/>昆汀嗤笑一声：“你还真不怕死。”<br/>“我不想死。”彼得认真地说：“但我不会害怕，也许真的到了那个时候我会怕，不过现在......我不会逃避。”<br/>昆汀凝视着彼得，眼前的人依旧一副青涩的少年样，带着与成人世界格格不入的朝气，难以想象他曾经几次与死亡擦肩而过。这个世界上真的存在什么东西能抹杀他眼睛里的光吗？昆汀如此思考着。<br/>“你就没什么害怕的东西？”<br/>“有啊，蝎子就挺吓人的。”<br/>“下次我会考虑用蝎子攻击你的。”昆汀白了他一眼，找了条毛毯来给彼得盖好：“我要睡觉了，明天早上你自己走别吵醒我。”<br/>在他关灯之前，他听见彼得的声音从身后传来：“我害怕自己一个人。”<br/>昆汀转过身，沉默着朝他看。<br/>“我害怕最后只剩我一个人。”<br/>他关掉灯，窗外的霓虹灯洒了些零碎的光进来，他仍能看见彼得的眼睛。也许是夜晚令人不清醒，或是他已经提前进入梦中，他只记得自己看着那一点光芒，轻声地，温柔地说：“你还有我。”<br/>4.习惯<br/>“我觉得你在骗我。”<br/>彼得正喝着加了很多牛奶的咖啡，听见昆汀的话一愣，抬头迷惑地看着昆汀：“哪有？”<br/>昆汀盯着彼得嘴唇上一圈奶泡，慢慢地说：“你不是说一周只要在这儿呆一个小时就够了吗？”<br/>“哦，是说至少一个小时，没规定上限啊。”<br/>彼得一脸恍然大悟的表情，理所当然到可恨的地步。昆汀只是冷哼一声，冰箱里最后一个鸡蛋此刻正躺在平底锅里噼啪作响。昆汀关掉炉火，犹豫了一下还是把煎蛋放进彼得的餐盘里。<br/>“那就请你以后换个时间段来，我没义务承担喂食工作。”<br/>彼得完全不在意昆汀的刻薄，他笑着把煎蛋切了一半放进昆汀的餐盘里，昆汀看着彼得自然的样子，一时不知道该说什么。<br/>“你白天要工作，我来了也见不到你。你总不希望我晚上来吧？上次被你说了好久，说我私闯民宅有门不走走窗户，对了你还说要把窗户都锁死不过我看你好像也没锁啊……”<br/>彼得嘴里还嚼着东西，两颊鼓鼓得像只喋喋不休的小仓鼠。昆汀被自己的想象逗笑了，说话声音也添了几分笑意：“只是习惯而已。”<br/>“什么？”<br/>“我习惯了不锁窗户，就这样。”<br/>“哦。”彼得咽下食物，喉结在白皙的脖颈上浮动：“我也习惯了每天来看你。”<br/>昆汀朝他看过去，彼得的眼睛亮晶晶的，唇角沾了一点番茄酱。他忍住伸手帮彼得擦掉的冲动，移开了目光。少年人的心事如此坦诚，甚至都不需要他去猜，就这么直直地把心剖开给他看。<br/>“最好改掉。”他淡淡地说，视线牢牢黏在桌角：“我还是会想杀你的。”<br/>彼得没有说话。昆汀收了盘子丢进水槽里，清水从水龙头里喷流出来，哗啦啦的水声掩盖了沉默带来的窒息感。彼得坐在桌子上摊开书本似乎在写什么东西，昆汀没有理他。<br/>“我觉得你多少是有点想见我的。”<br/>昆汀一愣，回过头看着彼得，彼得也看着他：“你不是说你喜欢我吗？”<br/>他想说我是骗你的，我只是想取得你的信任拿到伊迪丝，你对我来说没有任何意义，我对你也没有任何感情，但他的话在胸口兜兜转转，一句也没漏出来，最后他只是摇了摇头，如同叹息般轻声说：“你的性格最好改一改。”<br/>“什么性格？”<br/>“不管谁说的话都照单全收的性格。”<br/>彼得笑了起来，眼睛弯成一个好看弧度：“也许这不是性格，是习惯。”<br/>他的笑容干净纯粹，昆汀看着他，感觉自己的心不正常地动了一下，又动了一下，巨大的轰鸣从胸腔传到耳中。<br/>于是他走过去，俯下身，轻轻吻住彼得的唇角。舌尖扫过平滑的皮肤，残余的番茄酱被卷入口腔，昆汀尝到酸甜的滋味。<br/>这不能算作一个吻，它持续的时间太短，位置也不对。昆汀直起身子，眼睛仍看着彼得。彼得维持着仰视的角度抿了抿双唇，流露出想开口又不知道说什么好的神情。<br/>窗外的警笛声拯救了他们，彼得犹豫了一会儿还是换上了蜘蛛服。在拉开窗子跳出去的前一秒，他回过头对昆汀说：“你不会逃跑吧？”<br/>昆汀耸了耸肩：“我能逃到哪里去？”<br/>彼得点了点头，纵身跃进林立的高楼中。<br/>那天晚上，昆汀睡觉前没有关窗户。<br/>5.烟火<br/>彼得站在昆汀家门口，手里捏着眼镜，敲门的手抬起又放下。<br/>两天前，昆汀对他说：“我想借用伊迪丝。”说话口气平淡得像在跟彼得讨论晚餐吃什么。彼得当然没有把这件事写进监视报告里，他不想昆汀再被关起来。更重要的是，他确实有想把眼镜借给昆汀的冲动，而他很确信弗瑞绝不会支持他的决定。<br/>在纠结中度过两天之后，他还是带上眼镜站在昆汀家门前，他想或许可以先听听昆汀想做什么。<br/>“你到底进不进去？”背后突然传来一个不耐烦的声音，彼得转头，看见昆汀领着一个大号购物袋站在楼道上，很明显刚从超市回来。<br/>彼得摸了摸鼻尖，讷讷地回了句：“我没有钥匙。”<br/>这个回答成功地令昆汀冲他翻了个白眼。<br/>彼得难得没有一进门就坐沙发上，他站在房间中央，想问昆汀又不知道怎么开口，就盯着昆汀从购物袋里不停拿东西出来往冰箱里塞。<br/>“贝克先生，你买了好多吃的啊。”<br/>“还不是因为有人总来我家蹭饭。”<br/>昆汀的语气远算不上和善，但彼得还是笑了起来，他握紧手中的伊迪丝，先前的纠结消去大半。<br/>“我想知道你借用伊迪丝是要做什么？”<br/>昆汀看着他，很平静的样子。他朝窗外一瞥，天色已经暗了下来，于是他对彼得说：“你想看烟花吗？”<br/>“烟花？”<br/>“在威尼斯你不是没看成吗。”昆汀低下头，似乎接下来的话很难说出口：“你就当是……赔偿吧。”<br/>昆汀仍旧低着头，表情隐藏在阴影里。或许是“赔偿”这个词从他嘴里说出来太过新鲜，彼得愣了一会儿才慢慢地说：“那我们去哪儿看？”<br/>“你决定吧。”<br/>于是彼得·帕克，又名蜘蛛侠，搂着比他高大的男人一路荡着蛛丝飞到布鲁克林大桥的最高点。<br/>昆汀在砖石的边缘坐下来，彼得挨着他坐下，发觉昆汀的脸色有点苍白，他问道：“贝克先生，你恐高吗？”<br/>昆汀没有回答，他戴上眼镜，无人机破开空气高速飞来又立刻与夜空融为一体。绚烂的光点在空气中炸开来，像是彩色的星空。彼得不由自主地伸出手来，想要接住坠落的光芒。<br/>“我其实有点恐高。”在烟花绽开的轰鸣间隙，彼得听见昆汀小声地说。<br/>“可是你一直踩着无人机飞来飞去啊。”<br/>“那个时候我不怕。”昆汀看了他一眼，花火倒映在彼得眼中：“当时我为了‘神秘客’什么都愿意做，连我死了之后该怎么办都计划好了，恐高自然也必须克服。”<br/>“你现在……会害怕吗？”<br/>“会。”昆汀低头瞥了眼漆黑的水面：“我开始害怕死亡。”<br/>彼得疑惑地皱起眉头，他仍旧紧盯着昆汀：“你今天怎么这么坦诚？以前你不是冷嘲热讽就是说我不对，你怎么了？”<br/>彼得的眼睛澄澈透明，斑斓的光落在他眼里，他的眸子亮晶晶的满是关切。昆汀有些受不了这样直率而热烈的注视，他捏住彼得的下巴，强迫他往前看：“看前面，不要看我。”<br/>“接下来的话我只说一遍。”他做了个深呼吸，逼自己说下去：“我以前觉得世人都是蠢才，傲慢自大又没有判断力，什么都会相信。制造神秘客不光是为了报复托尼·斯塔克，我就是想嘲笑所有人，为了达到这个目的我可以死掉。我计算了所有可能，唯独没算到有个满脑子粉红泡泡的高中生，他明明好骗到可笑的地步，最后却打碎了我所有计划。”<br/>昆汀放开了捏着彼得下巴的手，但彼得没有动。他静静地注视着夜空中的虚像，等待昆汀继续说下去。<br/>“我试图杀他……两次，他还是要救我。”昆汀又做了个深呼吸，声音抑制不住地颤抖着：“我想能当上复仇者的人都很有一套，对不对？他救了我还不够，天天跑到我家里来，因为他我开始在意晚餐吃什么，开始恐高，我开始想要作为我自己活下去。我也怀疑过他只是沉浸在神秘客的美好幻像里，但是……那个傻子在说害怕自己一个人的时候，眼睛看的是昆汀·贝克。”<br/>又一轮烟花绽开来，桥面上陆陆续续聚了些人，正在冲着天空拍照欢呼。夜晚的风很冷，彼得握住昆汀的手，发现他在颤抖。<br/>“贝克先生，你要逃跑吗？”<br/>“是的。”<br/>“为什么？”<br/>“我是个很糟糕的人，彼得。如果要我说谎，我能骗过很多人，但你……我没法对你说谎。如果现在抽身，我们还能继续当敌人。”<br/>“恐怕不行。”彼得伸出手捧住昆汀的脸颊，迫使他看着自己。他慢慢摘掉昆汀的眼镜，隐藏在镜片后的淡蓝色瞳孔连带着涌动的泪水一同暴露在他的目光下。<br/>彼得温热的手指轻轻抹掉他的眼泪，他微笑着，温柔地、坚定地说：“你可以骗我，但你不能欺骗你自己。”<br/>“在说喜欢我的时候，你是真实的。”<br/>他凑过去，温热的嘴唇覆在昆汀冰凉的双唇上。他没有闭上眼睛，仍凝视着昆汀的眼眸，泪水依旧像有自主意识般涌出眼眶。彼得感受到水珠落在他的脸上，他凑得更近，舌尖试探着想要触碰，但昆汀没有给他试探的机会，昆汀伸出手把他整个儿抱在怀里，带着微凉的气息夺取他的唇舌与呼吸。<br/>直到花火的幻像散去，彼得的脸颊泛红而昆汀开始呼吸困难，他们不得不放开彼此。昆汀的眼角湿润但不再流泪，彼得只是笑着看向他，满心的雀跃从眼睛里跳出来。<br/>昆汀用手背擦了擦脸颊，小声地说：“我并不难过。”<br/>“我知道。”彼得倚靠着昆汀的肩膀，头发挠得昆汀脖子直发痒：“人并不只会为悲伤流泪，有时候是因为喜悦。”<br/>6.真相是……<br/>梅说，与年长的男人恋爱会很辛苦，但彼得脸上时不时露出冒着傻气的甜蜜微笑让她觉得他是开心的。<br/>内德说，作为背后的男人，彼得无论做什么他都支持，包括性取向。<br/>MJ只是耸了耸肩，说句无聊就低下头看书。<br/>弗瑞什么都没说，彼得本以为他会强烈反对或是直接臭骂他一顿，但他只是翻了翻白眼就背着手走开了。还是好心的希尔特工告诉他，他们早就知道了。<br/>也是，尼克·弗瑞什么都知道。<br/>所以事情就是这样，他还是会去昆汀家里吃饭，昆汀也依旧会嫌弃他甚至赶他走，但餐盘总是两只，水杯也是两只，所以彼得心安理得地坐在那儿。他会在昆汀看电视的时候挤过去冲他的脖子吹气，昆汀也会在他写作业的时候亲吻他的耳廓。昆汀一直开着那扇窗户，彼得也就总是在受伤的时候跳进那扇窗子里，接受昆汀言语上的讽刺与行动上的关怀。<br/>他依然是两人中话更多的那个，索吻更多的那个，也是主动提出留下来过夜的那个。昆汀从不拒绝，但也不会主动要求，似乎这段恋情对他来说可有可无。只有一次彼得受了很重的伤，绷带层叠着按在创口上也止不住渗出的血。昆汀满手是血，指甲缝里染出通红的痕迹，他用彼得从未听过的语气恶狠狠地吼着要死就死到外面去，但他的手在发抖，眼眶也变得通红。<br/>彼得忽然就明白了，他是在乎的。<br/>至于昆汀，他的说法则带着成年人独有的模棱两可。<br/>他找了一份工作，每天和庸才一起工作有时候会让他心浮气躁，但他能控制好自己的情绪。他不再想要掌控整个世界，大多数时候他只想掌控彼得的行踪。路过超市他会想到冰箱里的牛奶又喝完了，看到新闻报道出现新的变异物种他会想要不要再多备点止血棉。他偶尔会系上彼得的旧领带，即便那与他的品味不符。<br/>他会在路人大喊快看那是蜘蛛侠的时候抬起头，他会在彼得喊他昆汀的时候微笑然后吻他。<br/>他说事情好像变了，又好像什么都没变。<br/>彼得不明白他的意思，扑在他身上缠着他问他怎么回事，他只是笑笑，从口袋里拿出一个金属亮片塞进彼得的手掌心。彼得拿起来看，发现是一把钥匙。<br/>昆汀笑着说你现在有钥匙了。<br/>彼得会说钥匙代表一个家，一个承诺，一个你的心可以安放的地方。昆汀会说钥匙只是钥匙，除了开门毫无用处。<br/>昆汀不会对彼得说谎，他只是话说一半。<br/>钥匙没有任何意义，因为我的心能够安放的地方唯有你而已。</p><p>-Fin-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>